Pumpkin Moon
Pumpkin Moon A Fanfiction by Nightstar Prologue Maplefeather crouched over the side of the pool, her emerald eyes twinkling like the stars above. Around the puddle stood the three other medicine cats. A small russet tom hissed. "This is pointless. How can some useless kittypets save the Clans!?" His furry tail swept up a cloud of dirt and sand, and it settled easily. "See? Obviously it's something to do with the Dark Forest. They're after us.." The eldest cat grumbled, her dappled pelt spotless even after the storm of dust shifted down beside her. Maplefeather growled. "You always think it's the Dark Forest. We destroyed them, they won't be up for a round two anytime soon." Her gaze swooped over to the pool again. In the waters, a fire was raging. "But Sparrowfang has a point. How can some cats defeat a fire?" She let out a deep sigh. "Have faith. StarClan did in the Three. And they saved the Clans with their powers." The elder rasped. A rumbled shook the ground and the stars seemed to swirl in the pool. The medicine cats could hear the distant yowl of their Clanmates, and they clutched the ground. A dark crack edged closer towards the Moonpool. The dark line touched it, and soon the starry water was dripping through it. Maplefeather lowered her fluff, looking around at the other medicine cats. "Believe in it, and before you ask the dumb questions, yes, that was a sign." A strange voice echoed around the water. Before long, a silver tom glided onto the surface of the pool, his blind blue eyes gleaming. All cats were stunned. "Yes, yes. I'm a StarClan cat. Now shut those mouths before a fly lands on your tongue." He hissed, scanning the clearing. His wispy tail was dipping through the ground. Maplefeather tried to take a step forwards, but he hissed. "Listen, prophecy stuff. Something about the Clans possibly being destroyed from the inside out, and you have to find help in the strangest of places. Congrats, you're stupid. It's not a fire." He dipped his tabby head and melted into the water. The medicine cats sat in silence. "Did we.." Sparrowfang scoffed, smacking the water with his paw. The stars were overcome by the dark ripples. The elder hissed, pulling back in revolt. Maplefeather winced, some of the crystal water splashing onto her pelt. "YES! We just got roasted by a DEAD CAT! That is a new low. And yes, the CLANS are about to be DESTROYED unless some STUPID LONERS come and SAVE US ALL!!" He hissed, lashing around and storming down from the Moonpool. The remaining cats watched as his dark shape lumbered down the stones. They were afraid the Clans would be doomed. Chapter 1 - Fire, Lightning, Ice, Water, and a Duck? "So how many died?" Gouda asked. A tattered, but fluffy orange pelt gleamed by Gouda's golden fur. "Too many to list." Flare grumbled. "I gotta say, the most impacting one was Shade." "Up and ready, Gouda?" A Russian blue tom stretching in the shadows of the den muttered. Gouda blinked, remembering that they needed to hunt. "Y-yes." He stuttered, and trotted from the comfy den. Icy crystals shined as the sunlight hit them, and Gouda remembered Stacy was another survivor. She was hunting as well, but Gouda forgot that fact as he came to the frozen lake. A small little duckling sat by the river. "First prey of winter." Gouda murmured. HE leaped at the duck, but he only fell to the ground. "Watch it!" A voice shouted. Gouda blinked. "Who said tha-that?" He shivered. "I did!" It squeaked. Gouda looked around, staring at the duckling. "Did I scare you?" the duck quacked. "Wh-Wha?" He felt his legs almost go limp, but he caught his balance. "Lemme get this straight." He coughed. "Need help?" The duckling squeaked again. Gouda blinked, waving his long haired tail across the ground. "Y-..W-...-" Gouda didn't know what to say. A talking duckling? Am I insane? He thought. "Spit it out!" The duckling quacked again. "Your a talking d-duc-k!" Gouda screeched. He shut his eyes as he heard snow crunching in the distance. "I have something to point out as well. And it's also obvious. You tried to kill me!" The duckling half-hissed, half-squeaked. "Gouda!" He opened his eyes and turned around. Flare and Splash were standing on the small hillside. "Why are you just staring at that duckling? Kill it already!" Splash yowled. Flare rolled his leafy green eyes. "I have a reason not to ki-kill it." Gouda squealed like a kit. "Gimme that reason, or i'll kill it myself." Splash snarled. Gouda turned to the duckling. "I-it speaks!" Gouda screeched again. "That's impossible." "No its not." "Yes it is." "No it's not." Gouda turned around at the duckling, hearing that Flare and Splash were busy arguing. "So, do you have a name?" Gouda asked. "Get me somewhere for once, and then i'll tell you it. And a littler more..." The duckling waddled off, with no where to go, and nobody to seek. Gouda thought about it. Something ain't right with this duckling. Or i'm crazy. He sighed, and followed teh duckling, Flare and Splash following. "I got a bad feeling about this..." Gouda muttered. Chapter 2 - The Truth Gouda settled down in his nest, purring after a plump mouse. "Well first, my name is Squeak." The duckling quacked "And the more?" Splash snarled to the small yellow duckling. "Well, I ain't a duck. I'm a cat." Squeak said, acting as if she said it everyday. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Screeched Gouda. In an instant, Flare jolted his head around, giving Gouda the Say another word and you're dead.' glance. He lowered back to his nest, and shuddered under Flare's leafy eyes. Atlast, Flare turned around. "Anything else?" Flare murmured to Squeak. "Well, the one who cursed me to be a duck was this half skeleton half cat thing." Squeak added. Flare shot up like a bullet, tail straight, stiff, and neck fur poking out like lightning. "WHAT!?!" He yowled, terrified. "Do you know him?" Squeak asked the fiery tom. "OF COURSE HE'S MY-" Flare screeched, a small spark lit up the room, and a flash came from Flare's tail, revealing a fire burning. "WHAT THE!?" Screamed Gouda. Flare lashed his tail, and teh fire went out. "Well.. Yes.." Flare focused on his not even injured tail. "Revenge can happen, oh happy days!" He yowled. "What?" Splash mumbled from the shadows. "We can get Target back, we can do it for once!" Flare happily purred. "-eh." Stacy stalked from the darkness. "We have powers, and I can tell. Revenge is near." Flare smiled. "Well, should we train with our powers?" Gouda flicked his shining golden tail. "Yup, and where better then.. The lake." Splash finished. "Well.. Alright." Stacy agreed, then Flare, Squeak, and Gouda. "Off we go. Off into your wildest dreams. Into a place of no reality. Called the world." Flare let the breeze rush over him, and they left in a wisp of magic. ''Oh great, more battles. ''Gouda blinked, and shut his eyes. A new world was coming. And more coming for him... Chapter 3 - Dragon it On Gouda's eyes widened as they arrived at a shining frozen lake. "Wow! This is beautiful!" He yowled. "Well, lets try and do more with our powers now." Flare panted. He turned, and shut his eyes tight. A huge fire spread over the clearing, and Gouda braced himself for its impact. "Calm down, I got this!" Splash boasted. He charged forwards, and leaped into the burning flare, water drenching the flames as they sizzled and faded. "Whoa.. Will we be able to do that s-" Stacy was cut off, as a huge, fiery, burning creature raised itself, and crept from the snowy everglades. It scanned the crowd, focusing it's burning eyes on Flare, who had determination on his face. "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Squeak yowled. She ran, her fluff puffing up, and total fear in her turquoise eyes. "It's him!" Flare screeched a reply, before leaping to the side as fire rained as balls to him. Gouda could see the flames lapping at his pelt, just about missing it. A huge flame erupted from the thing's mouth, attempted to burn everybody to a crisp. "HOW ARE WE DOING THIS!?!" Gouda screamed over the fire. More scorching flares shot off like bullets, something at the heart of it all. "HOLY CRAP, FLARE!" Splash let out a deafening yowl. Gouda turned to see Flare, fully on fire, but not giving up. That ginger and white tom was insane, as he leaped straight into the flaming thing, and it lumbered off. "WHAT THE-" Squeak screeched, Flare emerged from the fires, unharmed. "Look, Flare.." Gouda panted. "I think.. I think somebody got it in for you." He coughed, breathing as much as he could. "Yep. My life in a nutshell." Flare replied swiftly, stalking along. "Hey where ya going?" Stacy trotted up, ice shining as she walked. "To find him." Flare meowed deeply. "Who?" Gouda asked, but Flare was already gone. ''Another adventure, great. Chapter 4 - "Him" Gouda thought for a second. ''I need to figure this out.. ''He crept into the undergrowth where the scent of his friend still lingered in the air. Soon he came to a clearing, and he saw 2 cats circling in the clearing. He leaped into a nearby bush, and peered through the leaves. "Well, well, well. Seems we have the pussy cat looking for a fight." A skeleton cat with a scarlet cloak, red as blood, and patches of black fur, let out a small cackle. "Target, you know why i'm here." Gouda blinked. The other cat was Flare, and he was sure as heck in danger! Gouda sucked up his fear, and continued to watch. "Oh I know why. You want them back." Target let his pitch black claws slide from his ragged paws. Gouda watched as Flare narrowed his green eyes. "Give them BACK!" Flare screeched, leaping to break the circling. He was greeted by Target's claws, and yowls shook the forest. Fire littered the ground as the two cats hissed and caterwauled. "You can't take them, face it!" Target screamed in mid battle, flames sweeping the ground in the clearing. "I need them! Just them! I need her.." Flare leaped, and sank his claws into Target. Blood mattered both of their fur, and Flare was determined to get somebody. "SHE IS MINE! SHE WAS MINE IN THE FIRST PLACE AND I WON'T GIVE HER UP ''NOW!" Target hissed, grabbing Flare and slamming him into the ground. Gouda felt the need to scream as Target struck Flare in the stomach. Fear rushed through Gouda, and he narrowed his eyes. "They are gone. You are gone." Target growled, circling Flare's body. He slashed again, and again, and again. Before Gouda couldn't take it anymore. "NO!" Gouda screamed like his mind was telling him, and he charged from the bush and leaped at Target, dragging him to the ground. Target quickly scurried away, and turned with his fiery amber eyes to face Gouda. "What does a fool like you have to do with this idiot?" Target snarled. Gouda stared at the tom with burning flares in his eyes. "Everything." Gouda muttered before tackling Target and tearing his fur. Target screeched in agony, and scrambled off. "What happened?" Flare opened his bloody eyes, scarlet liquid blocking his view. Gouda lashed around, and his determination drained. "Flare! Oh my gosh, we need to get you home, and fast!" Gouda dropped to Flare, and began to gently pull his friend. "You shouldn't be doing stuff like that. He's dangerous, you know." Flare remarked, referencing to Target. "You would've died if I didn't do that. I couldn't watch you get murdered." Gouda protested. Flare rolled his eyes. "Fine. You win." Flare giggled. "You're wrong. You both lose!" Gouda lashed around to see who it was, but he couldn't get anything else but a glimpse of Target before it went black. He was unconscious. Chapter 5 - Harder then we Thought Gouda opened his amber eyes, dizzy. Blood had dripped to his right eye, so he shut it. "W-where are w-we....?" He pushed himself up, and shivered as he noticed steel bars blocking a small window he couldn't reach. "What I call, his lair." He turned around, seeing a not-too-well Flare chained up and bloody in the corner. "Would be a shame if I died.. Heh." He got determination on his face, and lashed his ginger and white-tipped tail across the ground. "Oh dear, what is it now." Gouda asked, shutting his other eye and shuddering. "Ya'know, I know this place like the back of my hand. Memories." Flare limped up and hopped around, a small spark made way onto his tail. "What are you doing?" Gouda quivered. He stepped away, nearing the front of their cell. Red, hot lasers blocked their exit, and Gouda lowered his body to the metal ground. "And, I have had a few tricks to escape. Sometimes even when facing him!" Flare happily made the flame grow. "Oh dear.." Gouda murmured. "AND SOMETIMES, I JUST GO POOF!" Flare yowled, the flame engulfed him, and he charged at the lasers. "WATCH O-" Gouda screeched. Flare rocketed into the lasers and ZAP! He was laying on the ground, a scar marked where he had the most impact. He was bleeding again, and he moaned. "Urrrrrreeehh..." He moaned. He flicked his long tail, and then he twitched his paw. "Well, well, well. Another escape plan." A cold, rough voice whispered. Flare's eyes wandered over to Gouda, and he winked. "Urrrrrrfffffppppphhhh..." Flare moaned again. Target stood over Flare, grinning. "Don't make me hurt them." Target softly whispered. He turned his tufted head to Gouda, and the two amber eyes met. "Well, I suppose you helped in this very tragic ''escape plan." He smiled more. He laughed a ragged laugh, and stalked closer. "I swear I didn't! I-I'm INNOCENT!" Gouda screeched. Pain flooded over him as Target began to attack. He felt it all fade as Target was teared off him, and he opened his eyes to see Flare fighting Target. A loud wail and scream echoed across the steel and iron as Flare was slammed into the wall, blood spattering the wall. "Now, back to what you were doing. Tomorrow is the day you will be eliminated." Target ordered. He lashed around and stepped through the lasers, unharmed. "I.. I can't escape.." Flare spoke the chilling words that repeated in Gouda's mind. ''Oh no.. He thought. "This will be.. Harder then we thought." Gouda muttered. "He won't feed us, you do know that." Flare said, scrambling up. "So will we starve?" Gouda asked a follow-up. "Nope. He'll kill us before we do." Flare replied simply. Gouda gulped, he lowered to the ground, and curled up in a ball. "God save us." Gouda shut his eyes, and prayed they would escape. Either I die.. Or I escape. ''He thought. He opened his eyes to look at the limping Flare. ''And if only one of us escapes, it'll be me... Chapter 6 - Lightning and Fire Gouda opened his amber eyes, slowly getting up. He padded towards a sleeping Flare, feeling as if ice froze his paws. He had an idea. Sparks of lightning sent off from his pelt, he focused on Flare. In a flash of light, Flare was up, stiff, electrified, and terrified. "It's my only chance!" Gouda screamed at Flare. "Killing me!?" Flare screeched a reply. Fire grew in a circle around them, and a fight took place. "It's my only chance to survive!" Gouda yowled, lightning swirling around him. Fire lapped at his pelt, and scorching hot claws raked down his flesh. He caterwauled, running to the side. "Well. It looks like I have an idea." Flare growled. A cold, jagged, breaking voice echoed around the 'lair'. "Target here, I want Flare and Gouda too me NOW." The voice boomed. Large, striped and scarred cats stepped forward, and Gouda just noticed how small Flare was. A cat grabbed Flare, and Flare only went limp like a rag doll. IT grabbed Gouda, and he flailed around. "Just keep flailing." Flare advised Gouda. He narrowed his leafy green eyes, and looked away. They were dropped in an empty room, with only Target looking at them. "So. This is what's gonna happen," He smiled a big, evil smile. "I pin you, I slit your throat. Done." He finished. "Bu-but.." Gouda started, but Target silenced him with a glance. Soon, the few windows were rattling as Target opened his mouth to speak. "Well that's unexpected." Target sighed, narrowing his eyes at a window. The shadows seemed to grow towards Gouda and Flare. "Give themmmm.... Freeedooommm..." ''A ghostly voice sent shivers down Gouda's spine, until Target broke the echoing chain. "Well.. Let's just begin." Target let his sharp claws slide out, and he looked at Gouda. The shadows nearly reached Gouda's paws, and Target leaped. ''"Regret this." ''The voice echoed again, and 4 pitch black figures were summoned, all in the middle of the walls, and 1 in front of Gouda and Flare. "What?" Target snarled. He leaped at one, but it faded into the shadows. A black tom with grey markings and pure blue eyes replaced the one protecting the prisoners. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" It screeched an eerie screech, and tackled Target. Gouda knew who the shadow tom was. He knew he remembered the same face, but not the name. "GO!" It yowled. A big blue flash lit up the room, and then they both were back home. "What happened?" Squeak urgently asked. Gouda thought, and remembered the tom's name. Shade. '''DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!!! (I had to.) Chapter 7 - Back Again Gouda was stunned, staring open mouthed at the broad Shade. "How are you alive?" He breathed. "Reasons too hard to explain." Shade mumbled deeply, turning to Flare. "And exactly how are you alive? Last thing I saw was you tumbling into the lava!" Shade seemed to shake, and Gouda flicked his golden tail. "I don't know, I just didn't die." Flare stepped forward and snarled. Shade lashed around, pulled his ears back, and stared at Squeak. "So I see the innocent little warrior got herself into a whole new body?" He growled. "You could've helped me." Squeak narrowed her eyes. "And I still can." Shade happily purred. "With these new powers, I can rule that eerie place if I wanted!" He joked. "Alright i'm cluele-" Gouda was about to speak, but Shade interrupted him and muttered a few words under his breath, and a ball of blue fire shot at Squeak. Flare charged forwards, and tackled Shade to the ground, his fur ruffled. "WOAH!" Splash screeched over the yowling fight, and Flare lashed around and off of Shade. "Squeak!" He leaped forwards and soon Squeak the cat and Flare were staring at eachother on the ground. "Flare?" Squeak asked, and Flar ebeacked of her. "Sq- Wh- H-.. YOU'RE A CAT!!" "Let it happen, they had a tough past after all." Shade replied. Stacy nodded and continued to stare in confusion. Squeak sat up, revealing a golden pelt like Gouda's, but with splotches of ginger. "We should just, give them some privacy to talk this out.." Gouda stepped back, and soon they all left to leave Squeak and Flare in private. "What did we just see?" Stacy turned to ask Splash. Splash sighed and shut his blue eyes. "I'm gonna be totally honest right here." He responded. Shade and Splash said the words "I have no clue." at the same time. "JINX, YOU OWE ME A MOUSE!" Hissed Splash. "DARN IT!" And they began arguing over jinx. But Gouda was thinking of a different matter. Why did Shade shake when he was speaking to Flare? Chapter 8 - Yet again on the Rodeo Gouda opened his tired amber eyes, staring at his friend, who was sitting next to another golden cat, a she-cat, who was named Squeak. "Lovedoves.." He scoffed. "Ever seen your love?" Flare jokingly responded. Gouda thought hard and long, but he had never seen a she-cat he liked before. "N-no..." He mumbled, laying his head back down. "Well, lazybones. They're all out hunting but you and us. I heard Splash is even daring himself to stay in the lake till he is done." Squeak turned her head, and her leafy green eyes seemed to dig into Gouda's soul. He shook himself, and padded off. "Alright, alright, alright." He muttered, sliding off into the long grass and cloud of low hanging branches and leave. He blinked as hail fell from the top. "KEEP IT DOWN!" He heard a hiss from behind a bush, and leaped into it. HE emerged by the lake, stunned at what he saw. "Uh, I think he heard you.." Stacy smiled slowly. Gouda stared at a stranger who looked JUST like Flare, but she was the strangest cat he had ever seen before. She was purple and white. "Who is THIS?" He asked, jaw dropping. She smiled a half smile, and flicked her tail. Splash stepped backwards back into the water, while slowly, Shade leaped off into the brambles. "So- uhh.. I guess I should uh, tell you my uh name.." She spoke in a hushed voice. Gouda listened intently as she spoke. "My name is Bushie, and I am-" She was cut off by Shade leaping back from a bush. "Wrong way, wrong way, wrong way never go there in your life wrong way." He said quickly, trotting away into the leaves and undergrowth. The she giggled, just like Flare would. She was very similar. "So, what else?" Gouda sat down, the sand from the clearing attaching itself to Gouda's tail. He shut his amber eyes are reopened them to see her smiling a big grin. He twitched, and smiled back. "Anyways, I should continue. I am..." She froze up, Gouda opened his eyes to reality. "Spit it out, i'm listening.." He fell back into his daze. "Alright, I am Flare's sister." Chapter 9 - Excuse Me? As they padded back through the forest Gouda felt as if his mouth was frozen shut. He looking alert, as if Target was about to strike again. "So? Are you mute or something?" He perked his ears, but calmed, knowing it was just Bushie. "I'm fine.." He mumbled deeply, quickly stepping over the final fern and into the clearing by their dens. "Doesn't look he's fine." He picked up Squeak whispering to Splash. Shade was already curled up in the corner of the dens as if he had lost his soul. Well now that i'm thinking about it.. Does he have a soul? ''Gouda thougth to himself. HE shook it off and padded over to the dens himself. "Well this is awkward..." Flare mewed, flicking his tail. Gouda slowly nodded, looking around. "Soo.. What do you wanna do?" Bushie muttered nervously. "I dunno." Flare meowed gently. "A game?" (ERMAGERD NIGHTSTAR STILL EDITS THIS?) "You can't make a game." Bushie purred. Flare waved his tail across the ground. "Yeah I can. I'll uhh.. Prove it!" He said, and he scurried out of his den and otu into the forest, Bushie close behind. "Stop looking at me like i'm insane." Shade coughed from teh corner, and Gouda noticed he was staring at him. "So where is Petal?" Stacy mewed. Shade shrugged. "I haven't seen her since I fled." Shade muttered. Splash was staring at him. "So I bet Goud over there is confused, explain that please." Splash meowed. "Before I 'died', I gave my powers to Petal. She ran off with me and revived me with the powers. She took care of me, like the good old days. But then these, these things came and took her. I ran for my life, and thats why i'm curled up her ein the corners." "I totally understand all of that." Stacy flicked her tail sarcastically. "And it still doesn't explain your horns." Shade growled. "I'd rather not talk about that fact." Gouda layed down, tryign to imagine it in his head. But he couldn't. He had so many questions he needed. Why does Shade has horns, Does Shade have a soul, Is Petal alright? But he couldn't tell himself. (CAUSE YOU ARE BLIND TO THE TRUTH GOUDA!) He needed to go to the one person who seemingly knew everything. His dad. (DUN DUN DUNNNN yes you will meet his father. LATER.) Chapter 10 - The Old Man (later is now) "So you want us to go with you, to see your DAD?" Shade snarled. Gouda nodded. "I need to ask him something." Gouda squeaked. "I'm all in, I liked that guy." Flare purred. "Wait, who is he again?" Gouda sighed. "Cheddar, remember now?" Splash nodded, and Shade walked out of the dens. "Where are you going?" Gouda ran out and asked the dark warrior. Shade glared. "To your dad." He mumbled. Gouda laughed lightly. "wrong way, it's over here." He snickered. "Thats where Petal was taken.." "Well then, if we have time, we can get her back." Gouda mewed. Shade jumped up from his sitting position. "I'll do anything to go get Petal." He growled. Gouda flicked his tail, smiling, and bring the others to come. And then they set off. ~ ~ ~ Light shed down from in between the overhanging leaves. They were on a sidewalk, separated from a garden by a single fence. "Here we are." Gouda meowed. Gouda slipped through a small hole, with the others following. Inside the garden was anotehr golden cat, nearly identical to Gouda. "Son..." The cat spoke. Gouda ran forwards, nuzzling with the golden cat. "We need to ask you something." Gouda replied. The cat nodded, and turned to Shade. "And you are." "F-" Shade spoke, but he refused. "Shade." "You must be a new friend of Gouda's. I'm Cheddar, Gouda's dad." Cheddar purred cheerfully. "Yes. You remind me of him. A lot." Shade muttered. "Anyways, have you seen a rather light brown cat with a cream underbelly?" "Yeah, follow me. Well, Gouda, just you and me. Shade can stay out here. My Owners wouldn't want a strange cat walking around." Cheddar suggested. They walked into a rather cozy home, and Gouda remembered everything. Cheddar nodded to the basement door. "Hm?" Gouda asked. "Any minute now.." Cheddar responded. "PRISONBREAK!!" Gouda heard a familer voice shout. Then the door busted open, and Petal came out riding on a huge black and white dog, with a smaller identical dog running to the side. Petal hopped off the dog, and a black down with white on its muzzle and underbelly, along with a diamond shaped marking on it's head and a white tailtip scurried out. "Petal.." Gouda murmured, astonished. "Yeeesssss??" Petal asked. Chapter 11 - The Dog Whisperer "How in the world did you get out?" Gouda asked. Petal giggled. "Well I made peace with those other 3 dogs." She mewed innocently. "Hey, i've been trapped here, and it's been a while. Has Shade returned?" Gouda gave a slight nod. "'WHERE IS HE!?'" Petal shouted. Gouda was quite startled, but he flicked his tail a tthe door. Petal made a mad dash for it, but Cheddar held her back. "Hey, you and Gouda should catch up." He purred. Petal nodded, and calmed down. "Your dad is nice, Gouda." she meowed. "Well thank you." Gouda flicked his tail. Petal nodded, and looked around. Gouda decided to ask. "how did you tame the dogs?" Petal sighed. "I defeated them in an alpha fight." Gouda wondered how she did it. "Well, how?" "I don't know! I'm growling at them, and then they're entangled in vines with flowers!" She squeaked, proud of herself. Gouda slowly nodded, and the Cheddar spoke. "Finally, lunch is here." He muttered. "Come on, Gouda, and Fluffy." Cheddar mewed, and he sauntered off. "Fluffy?" Gouda held back a laugh. Petal rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Cheddar. I'm Petal." She coughed, and followed Cheddar, Gouda quickly following. "Well, ok." Cheddar purred, padding over to some bowls. There was writing on them. 'Cheddar', and 'Fluffy'. "Do we REALLY have to eat this, stuff?" Snarled Petal, prodding her bowl. Cheddar snickered, and nodded. Soon, a tall figure came into the room. It had only 2 legs, but Gouda knew it. He padded forwards and rubbed himself of the legs. It stroked him, opened a cabnit, and pulled a bowl out that said Gouda. "Didn't know you were willing, Goud." Purred Cheddar. "Wait, Gouda. YOU have a bowl?" Petal meowed. Gouda nodded, and as his bowl was set on the floor, he charged for it, and began to eat. (gouda you like this trash?) He took a deep breath, and was satisfied. Petal stared at him like he was insane. He didn't feel like he was home. But half of him was. Something bothered him. He was in half. Where was his mother now? Chapter 12 - (12 more chapters left) Reunited once More "Gouda!" Hissed Petal. He jolted up, had he fallen asleep? He shook out his golden fur, amber eyes shining. He stood up, body numb for a few seconds. He saw a dark figure huddle in teh corner of the room. Shade was there. His pure eyes looked happy, and he was smiling. Gouda smiled back, and Shade stood up, padding over to them. "So, I see you two reunited." Gouda purred. He shifted, and a faint jingling filled the room. "Yeah, and I couldn't be happier." Shade nuzzled Petal. "Mates?" Cheddar emerged from the hallway, and Shade nodded. "Mates for a long time, separated, though." Petal nudged Shade, and the big tom purred. "We should get going." Flare stretched. Goud anodded, and nuzzled with his father. "It's best we do, anyways." "I'll come back sometime, dad." Gouda whispered. Cheddar flicked his tail to his son. "I'll be ready for your return." "Come on, or i'll be as good as a mouse!" Splash joked, and he came out well groomed. Gouda knew that his former owners would groom the cats staying with them, they always did. "Oi! Gouda! You comin or what?" Flare mewed, breakign Gouda from his thoughts. The ginger cat slipped out the shining window, and began to wander off wih the others. Gouda blinked, and ran after them. "HEY GUYS WAIT UP I'M COMINNNGGGGG!!" He screeched, throwing himself forwards, and the forest cats charged off into the woods. ~ ~ ~ ~ It was morning. Gouda was hunting, liek he hasn't done for a while. He hadn't hunted since he found Squeak, who was sleeping through the return. He had already found a few voles, but he didn't have anything other then that. Honestly, in Gouda's opinion, it was sorta hard to hunt agai, after having food brought to him for so long. He stopped in his tracks, staring at a black mound ina bush. stepping closer, be saw it was Shade, flopped in a bush. As it always was, Petal was nearby, chasing a butterfly. "OOWWWWWWWWIIIIEEEE!!!" A screech echoed across the forest, and Gouda kicked off into a run. He flopped into a clearing, where Flare had Bushie removing a bee from his paw. "Please stop that it hu- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" He screamed in pure pain. "Flare, be quiet. I thought Target was murd-" Gouda was shut up by Flare, changing into a hissing, spitting, violent rouge. "DON'T YOU SAY HIS NAME IN FRONT OF BUSHIE, YOU, YOU- RAT!!" Flare screeched an insult, and Gouda backed away... "Flar-" "HE IS THE DEATH OF OUR-" Flare was cut off by a distant scream of another cat. Flare didn't finish, and Gouda could only watch as a silent tear rolled down Flare's face. Gouda blinked, and charged off to the scream. A ragged voice grew closer and closer. "You idiot! You don't slash like that, you do it like this!" The voice was eerily calm, and the sentance was followed by the yelp of a young she-cat. ''Violet's age... "Target, please stop!" This time, the she-cat was sobbing, and Gouda pushed his head from the bushes. "Now look, Violet," Target has to force the words out, like a snake. "I am your father, and you listen to me, and me only, got it!" "But, dad!" "NO BUTS!" And Gouda saw a scarlet liquid splash onto the ground as Target leaped at Violet, his own dayughter, and shredded her ear. She screeched, and stumbled away. "Will you be proud of me if I told you a secret?" Target raised his head, flicked his tail, and nodded. "Gouda is in the bush behind you." And Target turned and looked. "Like I care." And with that he dragged Violet away. Chapter 13 - I ain't naming any more chapters, this the last named chapter. It was a silent night, yes. Until you saw Flare and Gouda. "Flare, I saw him! And Violet!! Violet was his daughter! And- And-" "Gouda, i've heard enough. I need to handle this myself." "No you can't, Flare! You can't!" "Enough." Flare snarled at the golden figure of Gouda. "Target is my problem, not yours." Gouda stood up, huge compared to the small, skinny shape of Flare. "It's our problem." Flare was a nice cat, so he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." "The pumpkin moon is tomorrow night, a bright orange moon. I can't wait to see Target's dead body with that glow on it." Gouda leaped backwards into Shade, who was sleeping into a bush. "CURSE YODHFKASJHFKISBFJSKFB!" Hissed the solid-bodied tom. "Oh, it's you. Why am I in a bush? Eh, whatever." And he went back to sleep. ~ ~ ~ ~ It was a hard time to sleep for Gouda, because he kept having dreams of Flare being killed by Target. But one dream was really spine-chilling. It blazed in his mind, picture by picture, moment by monent, all clear as day in the dark of night. It ringed in his mind, over and over and over. Like a thread and a needle weaving and weaving itself together. It was the pumpkin moon, the orange light shining over the dust clearing ground. The light was broken by the shadow of a muscular, tiger-like tom with eyes like the moon that night. Two cats stood infront of him, a golden one, and a ginger tabby. The battle raged in fire and blood, when two forces of flame met electricity, shoking the ground and cracking through the sky. Blazes lapped at the pelts of two siblings, and they tumbled and hissed, claws scorching the fur of the two brothers. Blood spattered the ground, and the night was anything but calm. And lightning struck it's final blow. The amber-eyed beast-cat pinned the golden cat down, blood pooling around him. With a scarlet claw, he tore through the cat like it was nothing. It's breathing fell ragged, and he gasped for breaths. He coughed and gagged, tried to speak, but no words came out. As the world darkened, he could hear the scream of his friend. "Gouda!" And the cat fell dead to the ground. Chapter 14 Gouda woke with a screech, which of course woke everybody else up. He jumped up. The dream had repeated itself. He looked around wildly, tearing up his moss into tiny shreds. "Gouda, we thought you were dying!" "Yeah! You were rolling around and screeching, I even heard you shout T-" "BE QUIET!!" After the voices died down,Gouda shook it off. "Just a dream." "That Flare hated." "I DID NOT!" Gouda slipped outside and everyone began to argue, and he ran off into the forest. "What was that, Goud?" Flare caught up to him, tail over Gouda's back. "I had a dream that night." "Oh, those are the worst." Flare tried to help, but he could only remember Flare's face in battle. "It was me.. And you.. And i died..." "OHHH SNAP!" Petal was skipping up to them. "DUDES YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" Flare blinked in surprise, and Petal screamed. "I'M EXPECTING SHADE'S KITTTSSSS!!!" "Does Shade know?" "I should go tell him now that I think about it." "WAIT UP, I NEED TO ASK QUESTIONS!" And Flare was blurring away, leaving a trail of a blaze, slowly burning away the soft, green grass like a lit candle, melting away until it's a puddle. Gouda felt uncertain now, he was alone where he had no clue how to return. So, as instincts, he continued walking through the cold forest. The rough ice under his paws made him want scream in pain whenever he took a single pawstep on the jagged surface under the snow, deceiving his eyes every second. "He'll be here soon, yes." A young, almost kit-like voice echoed around the snowy birches. It was a she-cat, clear as day, with a voice like a songbird. Slowly and carefully, Gouda crept towards the voice, paws lightly brushing the freezing ground of frost, snow, and ice. "I've thought about you a lot, Scarlet." In the blink of a eyes and twitch of a whisker, Gouda knew that voice in and out like he did his own body. It was Violet. "And I thought about both of you." Mewed an older voice. Gouda has no idea who that voice belonged to, leaving him confused. He bounced forwards, little did he know he'd regret it instantly. He felt ice underneath his paws as he crashed down onto the solid pain. Struggling for a grip he screeched as his body collided with the thick, frigid surface, and he slid into the frozen snow. "He is of no harm." Violet sprang onto his back, frosty claws gripping into his skin, as the deep, sticky substance rolled down his fur, plastering his golden glow in red warmth. "Or wits." Spit the older she-cat. Her pelt was a dark black, with the light shining off it like water. Slowly, she prodded Gouda's head. "Is there anything in there? A fly? Expected." "Alari, I have an idea. Come." Target flicked his tail to the she-cat, Alari. Shooting a final, disgusted glare at Gouda, she turned and followed the dark tabby. "Violet, put them deeper, I need to question him." Scarlet leaped up from the ground, revealing a burning russet pelt with golden flecks across her skinny yet muscular body. Gouda could barely pay attention from the agony tugging at his back. Slowly, Scarlet looked deeper into Gouda's begging eyes. Please, Scarlet. Please let me out of this. But Gouda was never answered, sadly. Instead, Scarlet only purred as her burning eyes like her father's seemed to look straight into Gouda's soul. Her eyes were like fiery pits of no heart, like a maniac with a thirst for blood. And her words only added onto that. "I'm going to have a GREAT ''time with this." She let her tongue slip in and out like a snake, eyes narrowed into slits. Gouda only had one, weak thought on his mind as Scarlet pressed her paw on his cheek, pricking it and watching the light-reflecting bead of blood make way down his face, before she looked at him again. "Funny how we're all cats, but some of us appear stronger and smarter, but that is just an illusion, isn't it? The ones with power over most, are totally..." Scarlet closed her eyes and made a small smile. "pOWerLesS..." Powerless. That was Gouda. Chapter 15 (9 chapters left, yay) Scarlet pulled back from Gouda, eyes flickering with the flames of an unknown emotion. She looked down at her claw, shining with the crimson liquid from Gouda. She took a deep breath, and turned back to him. "Tell me," she narrowed her eyes, hate firing up in them. "your name." Gouda shook under her gaze, but his body was powerless under Violet's claws and Scarlet's everything. "Gouda." "Good, now ''Gouda." She hissed out his name for fierce it made Gouda flinch. "Just saying your name or looking at you ''sends bile through me." She narrowed her eyes, "Tell me your allies." Gouda wondered what to say, for he had many allies. Scarlet rested her demanding gaze upon the big tom, not giving a whisker for his true power. He flashed a glance at a preening blue jay, a stunning blue against the dull icy backgrounds. "The Birds..." Astonishingly, Scarlet widened her eyes, letting a purr escape her mouth. "I knew something was up with you." She turned to where Alari and Target slinked away minutes ago. Violet lowered her head towards Gouda's. "You shouldn't lie to Scarlet. The Birds are real, seriously evil cats, Gouda." "They are?" Gouda felt Violet lighten her claws off his back. And she sighed, closing her cold, blue eyes. "Your mother," She hesitated for a minute, before continuing. "She is a member of The Birds, and one time.. She almost died. Was a terrible incident, yes. Cat named Viperfang. Poisoned her greatly. She lost her powers, so she was forced to down-rank to be a warrior, and not a deputy." Gouda couldn't believe it, his mother was a villain? He closed his eyes and flicked his tail. And almost as on command, Alari, Scarlet, and Target returned, but with another cat. She was a blue, white, and black she-cat, with wings the size of 5 hawks. Her pelt was ragged and ungroomed, she looked like a street rogue with a thirst for cat blood, and he was just her prey. "It's great to see you, Gouda." Chapter 16 Gouda stared at her with wide eyes, her wings outstretched as if she was ready to fly. In the distance Gouda could see some large, terrifying, dark clouds coming towards them. ''BANG! The clouds lit up with a flash, and lighting struck the ground, quickly followed by the roar of thunder. "Quite a fast storm, Jay. You know not many of your warriors are adapted to flying about in thunderstorms." Violet tried to reason, but he knew it wouldn't work. "I have enough warriors, whats a few down?" She snapped at Violet, making her tumble off Gouda. "Disgusting little thing. At least Scarlet is powerful enough." Gouda flinched as she turned and flapped her wing down on his head. Jay, Target, Alari, and Scarlet turned and had a secret talk, most likely about him. "Gouda, this is a rescue mission, don't talk." A voice whispered in his ear. Flare had come to save him! Slowly, a small fire grew in front of Gouda, growing bigger and bigger by the moment, Flare quickly tugged him as the first bolt of lightning struck the ground. Target lashed his head around, screeching for the others, soon they turned and met in battle, claws tearing through each other. Fire met fire and burnt around, while Jay was just staring at Gouda. In strong beats of her wings she soared up into the sky, claws and paws shifted to talons, grappling onto Gouda as she flapped through the stormy sky, lightning striking almost everywhere around them. With the rain making her talons slippery, Gouda fell from their high up place, screaming so much the thunder was nearly drowned out. With a shock Gouda was upright, volts and energy coming off his paws. As he opened his eyes he saw the most amazing thing he had ever done. He was surfing on lightning! Faster then he could ever believe, he zipped down the bolt, screeching and yowling in happiness, excitement, and fear. But little did he know that Jay was diving right behind him. She was dodging all bolts made from Gouda, talons out and aiming for his neck. When he noticed her eyes were amber again, he got greatly confused. Amber, just the same as Target... "Oof!" Gouda tumbled onto the ground, Jay whizzing just over Gouda, before curving and flying off. He could hear the battle raging off in the far distance, and see the fire Flare had caused, but he could remember one thing. Jay's eyes. Chapter 17 "Gouda! Gouda get up! Tonight is the Pumpkin Moon!" A white paw prodded Gouda from his side, hissing into his ear. Gouda slowly rose from his nest, watching as an eerie orange glow fell onto Flare's small form, illuminating the den as well. All of the others were fast asleep, ignorant to the colors shining onto them. "Why are we up so early?" Gouda mumbled, his tail curled around his hind paw. Flare narrowed his eyes, leafy green anger stuffed inside them. "You don't remember? We need to get going if we're going to fight Target tonight!" Flare hissed so loud Gouda feared the others would wake up. The only sign of movement other then them was when Petal flopped onto her back, revealing the queen's plump belly. "Fight Target? I never agreed to that!" Gouda snapped, venom in his voice as he spoke. Flare flattened his ears, looking stunningly aggressive for such a small cat. He snatched Gouda's scruff violently, pulling to the ground and dragging him (kicking and flailing) out of the dimly lit den into the moon's orange glow. "Listen, Gouda. If we don'f this battle we'll fight many more, which can only end in more pain." Flare snarled into Gouda's ear, pulling him up and beginning to walk into the forest beyond, crunching the snow under his paws. Gouda followed mindlessly, paw step by paw step. Flare froze quickly, startling Gouda greatly as he halted. An orange glow bounced off a clearing just ahead of them. "What is it?" Gouda asked, shaking as he looked at the light even longer. "Target's demise.." Flare purred, emerging into the clearing with Gouda quick behind him. Fires crackling dangerously close to Gouda, surrounding the clearing with the burning pumpkin moon glow streaming down into the land, striking pelts with stunning colors. "Glad you came." HE could hear Target's sinister voice bounce around the sandy arena. His russet pelt shining in the lights from all around. "I believe you have brought this wimp of a cat, yes, to your aid. He is barely more of a kit, can you not see that?" Target hissed at Flare violently, showing a flame of determination, hatred, and tragedy boil up in Flare's eyes. "See you have not changed from then." Flare retorted sharply, claws sinking into the ground in an effort to hide something. "See we shall fight right here, right now, until you fall lifeless, under my claws!" Flare snapped at Target (who was eyeing him with interest). "Shall we begin?" Before Gouda could say anything, Flare nodded. "We shall." Chapter 18 Target laughed, slashing at Flare with his sharp claws like razors. Flare dashed away, tacking him in his side with such force they both knocked over. "Gouda, use your powers!" Flare screeched as Target struck a blow dangerously close to his neck. Blood began to puddle around the ground when Gouda realized what it was: a battle to the death. "Uh, okay!" He yowled back, summoning all his fury at Target for an attack. Target was not the kind to fight somebody he could not beat so easily as he did another, scrambling out of the way before Gouda lashed out in a shocking experience. Flare bit back tears as he got struck, leaping up and meeting with Target in a battle of claws and powers. Their pelts scorched with flames igniting on their bodies, leaving Gouda to cower in fear. Flare was clearly losing against the power of Target's force. "How is this, Flare?" Target screeched with anger in his voice. Blood was spattering everywhere, and Flare was going weaker by the second. Gouda knew he had to do something to help Flare, and fast. He charged at Target, screaming "IN THE NAME OF THE GUARDIANS!" with such passion he thought Target would get distracted so Flare could flee, but nothing happened until they collided. Claws met with Gouda as he struck Target in the side, scoring right over his eye. With the eye clotted with blood, he could swear he would not be able to fight no longer. Target didn't care "Did yo like that kitty?" He hissed, smirking. Flare was regaining his power, leaving him weak so he could not change how things played out. Gouda lowered slowly to the ground, tears welling in his one good eye. Target shoved him, Gouda scrambled. It happened a few more times before Gouda was on his side, when Target raised a blood-stained paw. Flare wished what was coming would not happen, but he was left defenseless after the brawling, just able to watch as Target struck the blow. Blood exploded from Gouda like a fountain, claws meeting with flesh as Target tore through Gouda like he was nothing. Gouda tried to scream in agony, but only a voiceless thrash followed his mouth opening. Thats when he spoke, but it wasn't him. "Light will fall under the claws of night, only a shadow can do whats right. Leave the flower to take the fight, darkness must rise to bring the bright." Flare had a confused look on his face, with terror and fury jumbled in. Then he screeched as loud as he could. "GOUDA IS DEAD! HE'S DEAD! TARGET KILLED GOUDA! YOU MURDERER!" Chapter 19 *Megalovania intensifies* Flare scrambled over to the mangled body of his friend, now a lifeless red stain. "You killed him.. You knew I was weak, and you killed him.." Target chuckled eerily, nodded to Flare. "Yes, Flare, I killed Gouda. What you gonna do about it?" He hissed, tail flicking side to side. "Oh isn't it nice to see?" Flare couldn't explain how many emotions echoed through him at that moment. Sadness for his family and all the cats Target killed. Anger for Target and his tormenting of himself. Or terror for what he had just seen happen to Gouda, the most innocent of cats. "You killed her, you killed him, now it's MY turn to have the fun!" Flare screamed as he threw himself at Target, striking out full force. He smiled as he struck Target with painful blows, blood spattering on the ground as he attacked. "I'll kill you, i'll kill you and everybody you love! You won't get out alive tonight! YOU WILL DIE!" Flare snapped and bit down hard as he could, enjoying the shrieks of pain from Target. "We could rule the world together, nobody else has to die!" Target screamed as Flare brought down a hard slash onto his head. "We could live a good life together, it doesn't have to be this way!" "YOU LIVE LIKE THIS YOU DIE LIKE THIS!!" Flare yowled to the sky as he charged at Target another time, tackling him and ripping off bits of pelt off target and sanity off him. "HE'S DEAD HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Target was slowly growing weaker as they fought, leaving Flare to attack violently, attacking to kill. "No, you can't kill, we can be together, I can change, Flare, I can change!" Target sobbed at Flare, his smirks and grins all fading to innocence and pleading. "CHANGING ISN'T ENOUGH!!" Flare yowled as he pinned Target down one final time. "Tell that to dad in the Dark Forest, brother." Flare hissed in Target's mangled ear. "Please, no, we can rule the world, have every cat bow to us!" Target pleaded to the bloody Flare. "I don't want to rule the world, I want you dead." Flare snarled, planting a paw on Target's neck. "Goodbye, Target." Flare snapped Target's neck swiftly, enjoying the words in his mind Target is dead. He stepped off Target, grabbing Gouda's lifeless form in his mouth, dragging it away from the clearing as he left the arena, leaving the russet lump of death that was once a relentless killer. Epilogue Flare was looking up at the moon lowering down in the sky, the body of Gouda perched beside him on the cliff edge. Tears were silently rolling down his face, dripping down into the deep ravine below. The orange glow faded from the moon as it went down. He was hoping that tomorrow he would wake up, Target's family would be healed, Gouda would be alive, and he would still be sane. He snicked slightly, his sanity was far behind him. A whole new life had opened up, after all, right? Right? He sighed, looking down at Gouda's large form on the ground beside him. It wasn't fair, he should be the one dead, not Gouda. But Target was dead, and could do no more harm. Nor could the family, which must have shattered as he killed Target, sadly enough. Nothing good could come from Flare's deeds, making himself the murderer, the monster, the tormentor he had kileld that night. He wished he could just summon up the knowledge he was innocent, that he only did it for protection, but he already wanted to throw himself off the cliff. He had already fallen into insanity, and there was no way out but a terrible death, not by accident, by murder. But a friend didn't need to kill him, he could do it himself... He tried to hold on, but he couldn't. Shreds of sanity were left behind, leaving Flare either weak or strong. He was on a border of life or death, and could not return peacefully. He looked at Gouda's body one last time, before looking back at the moon fade lower and lower. "Darker, darker, yet darker.." He mumbled to himself quietly. +O+O+O+O+O+ Shade took another look at Flare, determination sparking in his eyes as he watch Flare from the shade of the cliff ledge over their dens. "He isn't okay, it's Gouda. The forest.." He muttered. "I set forth at dawn, I cannot afford to be spotted." Shade had a plan, and he was going to make that plan come true Stuffs FINALLY IT'S OVER OHHHHH MY HANDS ARE ACHING OHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH btw i might do a songfix of chapter 19 or pumpkin moon the moosical soooo adele or steven universe (*stares at stormver intensely*)